Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, applications, and content. One area of development is the use of communication networks and devices to automatically determine information and context about the local environment. However, technical challenges relating to power consumption, signaling overhead, security, and privacy have hindered such development.